


Love.

by rorybutnotgilmore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Books, Comfort Reading, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Library Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, New York City, Pride and Prejudice References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorybutnotgilmore/pseuds/rorybutnotgilmore
Summary: Loki and you are in a good relationship, but Loki doesn’t know how to tell you he loves you when you say you love him. Will a midnight trip to the library help?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Love.

“I love you,” he heard you say and felt eased when he did not say it back. Saying it back would be showing weakness, and he could not do that, so for what could have been the hundredth time, he pretended as if he hadn’t heard you, even though the room was completely soundless, other than the faint outdoor sounds.

Hoping you wouldn’t continue to press, he requested a trip to the library. If he went with you outside of the tower, others wouldn’t constantly overwhelm him with their disdain. The public knew about yours and his relationship, and indeed, you were a couple, but he couldn’t help but think that he had made a mistake in being with you. He could harm you. You didn’t know about his Jotun heritage. He could kill you. Showing affection in front of anyone, or where anyone could see, was something he would never want to do. When you were alone, he would love you, although never possessing the nerve to repeat those few words back. The Silvertongue lost his way of speaking with you here. It terrified him.

”It’s midnight, Lokes. The library will be closed at this hour.” You laughed softly as if saying anything louder would result in something disastrous.

He promptly waved your words away, “In case you have forgotten, I am capable of using magic, my dear.”

Although it was dark, he saw your cheeks flush He believed you were beautiful, even when you wore plain charcoal sweatpants and a green hoodie that was much too big for you, in contrast to your day clothes, which were much more thought out. He saw you nod slightly through the darkness, and start walking inaudibly to the door. He watched you put your shoes on, the ones he couldn’t help but be amused by because they were entirely white, and you had spent far too much money on them. Taking in your expression and posture, however, he couldn’t help feeling bad. By now you probably thought that he didn’t love you back when indeed he did.

You walked in silence to the library. Loki had read in a book that New York never slept, and felt that it was preposterous that a city wouldn’t quiet down, but was fascinated to say the least, that it was valid. People roamed the streets, couples, friends, families, and he felt it again, that he was letting you down.

Loki felt your fingers carelessly brush against his own and too caught up in his feelings of affection towards you, grasped your hand tightly in his own, intertwining your fingers. You immediately responded, holding onto his hand. Glancing over at you, a small smile ghosted over your face. He couldn’t help but smile as well, turning his head in the opposite direction so you wouldn’t see.

Abruptly, you stopped walking, and Loki almost stumbled, before coming to a halt alongside you.

”Here we are, outside of a locked library at midnight,” you spoke, amused by his love for books. Truly, however, you adored it and cherished it when he read to you. Loki couldn’t wait until you saw his very own library in Asgard, knowing you would nearly explode with wonder, after only ever seeing humbler libraries. Nevertheless, that would have to wait. Asgard wasn’t safe for a mortal woman. He wouldn’t let you come near harm’s way and selected to keep you from Asgard for the time being.

Nodding, he used his magic to transport you both inside of the library. Chuckling, he replied, “I’m afraid you’re incorrect, darling. We are inside of a locked library at midnight.”

He could practically feel you rolling your eyes before you tugged your hand from his and ran towards the fiction books. Chuckling softly, he followed, more leisurely and calmly.

Already, you had drawn many books from the shelves and made a pile, engrossing yourself into a book.

Loki nodded, poking your leg with his boot-clad foot, “Pride and Prejudice. A well-written story.”

You looked up at him, “You’ve read it?” You questioned, puzzled at how he had managed to read a book from another realm.

”Ah, yes. My library has many books. Books from all of the nine realms.” He smiled, too fondly, sitting down beside you, a safe distance away, to sort through the books you had chosen, “you remind me of the woman, Elizabeth Bennet.”

”Do I?” You asked curiously, tilting your head in a way that made his heart wrench painfully. He was drastically and madly in love with you, so why couldn’t he just say it?

Loki nodded, “She is rather intelligent, while also spirited and warm-hearted.” In the dark library, he saw you smile, “you’ve chosen some good ones.”

”Some?”

“Not everyone is perfect, dearest,” he teased.

You sighed, rolling your eyes again, amused, “Will you help me then, honey?”

He could feel his cheeks burn. He called you affectionate pet names frequently, but you would only ever call him by his own name, or names you found funny. You calling him honey was very unfamiliar to him.

”O-Of course,” He cursed himself silently for stuttering, and could see you smirk. Standing up he began pulling books off of the shelf, although distractedly.

You could sense his distraction, and stood up as well, placing your hand on his cold cheek, making him face you, “Are you alright, Loki?”

This time, he felt no apprehension and gazed at you lovingly.

”I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
